


Two Cups of Coffee

by Spectator142



Series: SinJu One-Shot Pack [8]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectator142/pseuds/Spectator142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot AU of SinJu in modern-day time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Cups of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I see people are actually really liking these one-shots! I'm happy that people are liking them. I will continue to write them for now until I find inspiration, or until someone comments me to continue Shattered Memories.

Judal sat at one of the tables outside of the cafe. He always came here before he went to work. Judal looked up into the sky at the sun and smiled. 

"I finally get my vacation tomorrow. And that stupid, purple-haired boss of mine can't do nothing about it." 

Judal grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip before placing it on the table again. 

"That idiot never lets me out of his office. I'd think that he'd have is secretary do that, since Ja'far is the one who's supposed to be the one doing that. I wonder why he asks me instead..." 

Judal tapped the table with his index finger several times before sighing and looking at the cafe. 

"It's so quiet...Usually this place is packed but today there isn't a person in sight..." 

Judal turned his attention to the door as he heard a bell ring. 

"Ah, finally, some company. I wonder who it is-" Judal's eyes widened as he stared up at his boss who was now walking towards him. 

"Hello Judal. I didn't expect to see you here." "I always come here idiot." "Ah, I didn't know..." 

A mirthful smirk appeared on Sinbad's face which then faded into a warm smile. "Mind if I sit down?" "Yes." 

Sinbad chuckled before sitting down right next to Judal. 

"So, excited for your break tomorrow?" "Heck yeah. It's really annoying working for you." 

Sinbad chuckled once more as he scooted closer to Judal. 

"What do you plan on doing for your break?" "I don't know yet." "Well you need to know what you're going to do for break, else I might have to take it away from you." "Well then, do you know what I should do for my vacation?" 

Sinbad's smirk reappeared again as he came closer to Judal. "Oh, I have an idea on what we could do..." "We?" "Yes, we. After all, you need something to do, right?" 

Judal's face turned a bright red as their gazes met. "Y-Yeah well, I-I think I might just spend my time with Hakuryuu." "He has work to do." "Then...Aladdin! My brother does need someone to watch over him." "Well then, I'll see to it that I help you with that." 

Sinbad placed his hand on Judal's cheek and kissed him on the lips, chuckling as the youth's face turned crimson and his expression filled with embarrassment and rage. Judal smacked Sinbad's hand away before standing up and storming off. "Stupid, stupid Sinbad!" 

As Judal left, Sinbad turned his attention back to their cups of coffee. 

"Such a waste of good coffee."


End file.
